Prey
by UraniaChang
Summary: Scott Summers meets Bruce Wayne. Future Slash to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prey

Rating: PG

Status: Complete  
Pairing: Scott/Bruce.  
Warnings: None

Sequel: None

Verse: X-Men/Batman Begins Crossover  
Summary: Scott meets Bruce Wayne.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Scott Summers, I will never let him go. :) And I don't know much about Bruce Wayne, so if he seems out of caracter, and if you find any grammer (cause I'm afraid I confuse some lines with my Chinese way of thinking) and spelling mistakes, please bear with me, I didn't beta the story, I should have, but I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone to do it for me.

The first time Scott Summers met Bruce Wayne, he couldn't say that he liked the man. True, Wayne was cultured, graceful, charming, yet also had an almost visible air of arrogance surrounded him and all that shit inevitably came with a wealthy upbringing, much like Warren, the only difference was that Warren's playboy side was simply a way to deal with his piled up frustration and loneliness for the duration and suffer of neglect from his parents. An orphan in essence, just as Scott himself in reality, which brought them extremely close in their years as X-Men. Bruce Wayne, however, hided something dark and mocking behind his playful mask, like a cat intended to take pleasure in watching an unsuspecting mouse before pouncing, or a bat waiting silently in the darkness for the right moment to swoop down and grab its prey.

It was the first thought occurred to him that Bruce Wayne was no less dangerous than any homicidal mutants or world-domination driven psychopaths Scott had encountered, and battled, in his life as an X-Man, on the grand party held in Wayne mansion in Gotham. The professor had received an invitation from the millionaire and as Xavier's surrogate son and rightful heir it was Scott's duty to accompany him to the party, though if Scott had anything to say about it he would rather choose to stay back at home and listen to Gambit whine all night about his relationship with Rogue (or lack of it anyway). This kind of banquet made of money, social status and empty smiles always unnerved a born navy brat and later orphan like him. Instead, Scott was standing besides the Professor in the middle of the refulgent banqueting hall, polished marble tiles glittering under the chandeliers, classic paintings hung systematically in the right place of spotless walls to be cast in the soft streams of light and present to the particular eyes of their appreciators, crimson velvet curtains shielded the guests from the outside world. This place was so sumptuous it made Scott feel nauseous and out of place despite his tailored designer black tie and polished shoes, the Professor was pretty well off as well, but Xavier mansion, the place which had become his shelter and a home since he was a teenager, carried an old elegance which was the exact opposite from anything here.

Charles was having a conversation with a middle-aged couple while Scott stood by and listened half-heartedly, calculating the minutes tick away quietly in his head, though the Professor undoubtedly heard his thoughts, judging by he occasionally gave Scott an indulgent smile between his conversations. Scott briefly wondered what other people might think of him, wearing opaque ruby glasses inside a room, yet obviously rich people tended to do weird things in open or private so everyone deliberately ignored anything out of ordinary like the rest of the world when it came to wealth and power.

Scott imagined he was the one and only conscious person amongst the faceless crowd, watching from outside with a nonchalance without interfering. Until he caught sight of the famous host among the blurring of guests, Bruce Wayne, standing off to a convenient corner and wore that classic-yet-disturbingly-annoying half smile of his on his handsome face, in the most elegant and fancy suit even someone like himself who wasn't so much into fashion could tell. Wayne looked comfortable in his corner, watching his guests peripatetic before him, like a man watching his collections with a cool scientific interest. Clearly, Scott wasn't the only one who preferred to be an outsider.

And those dark-brown eyes focused on him so suddenly, as if their owner had inner radar to detect attention, even one concealed behind ruby quartz, those eyes were so deep and profound it was almost impossible not to be drawn into them and trapped in a swirl of mysteriously depth, by choice or force, including Scott himself. But the sudden spark flashing in Wayne's eyes and the curve appeared on his mouth made Scott instantly hyper apprehensive, like a deer just smelled danger before it got caught in the headlights of a speeding car, and Scott wasn't one normally to feel this way, not as an experienced leader of a band of mutant outlaws and superheroes. Before he could avert his gaze from the mysterious man and find something else to occupy his thoughts, Bruce Wayne already decided to leave his spot and make his way over, obviously finally caught an interesting prey to have a little fun with other than simply watching. Though why he unintentionally opted to describe himself as a prey to Wayne, a guy he barely knew, was a thought Scott didn't have the luxury to examine right now, because the man was already in front of them, fully expected to be acknowledged by his guests.

The Professor politely exchanged greetings with Bruce Wayne, as unsurprised as always, and introduced Scott to their host, who seemed to be giving donations to the school funds generously according to Charles' brief mention, which served as a surprise to Scott. After a short conversation with his mentor Wayne smoothly directed his attention towards Scott, his eyes twinkled with unexplained interests, and therefore made Scott unease, though he leveled his eyes with Wayne's with composure inherited from his bloodline and strengthened by years of continuing training nonetheless. The millionaire was a few inches taller, with a strong jaw line complete his chiseled facial features indicating iron will behind the easy posture, also has a powerful physique even Scott was a little more than envious of.

Scott had always been slender, which earned him the nickname 'Slim' back in the old days, even after so many years of hard practice. Though Scott understood fully well that his strength lay in his mind and will, a few more pounds of muscle wouldn't hurt a guy like him, and a millionaire playboy had a more fitted build than a fighter seemed to be somewhat like an insult.

Realizing he had paid too much focus on how Wayne looked instead of what the man was talking to him, Scott hastily redirected his attention, and he would bet every last cent he owned that Bruce Wayne was aware of where his stray thoughts had been judging by the barely-concealed amusement hung around the corner of the host's mouth, and couldn't fight down a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"I've heard a lot of impressive things about you, Mr. Summers. I would like you to know my admiration for the determination and courage you and your comrades devote to a noble cause." Wayne obviously had tons of experience of how to smoothen a conversation without letting the possible audiences catch up any disturbance, even though just a vague one.

Arching a brow upon hearing the words, Scott felt mildly alarmed. _This man couldn't possibly know…_Before he finished this contemplation, the Professor's voice echoed in his head, whispering the answer. _He knows._

_How?_

_I don't know, he has a guarded mind and I don't wish to invade without an impending reason, but I didn't sense any malice from him._

_Could it be that he is a mutant?_

_I don't think so._

Regarding their host with measured wariness, Scott considered different kinds of answers before carefully replied. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne, it's our honor to hear such a praise from you. Though I must admit that I'm curious as to how you come to know about…us, not many people do." _As well as they shouldn't. _He silently added.

"Let's just say that I have some useful sources of my own. I merely want to express my admiration for what you do to help create a better world." Extending a broad hand towards him, a look of sincerity replaced the casual one on Wayne's face, along with the seriousness vibrating in his deep, rich voice sending an unexpected shiver down Scott's torso, the impact of Wayne's simple words combined with the man's unique imposing manner and the incredible warmth he received through their handshaking shook his core when a stranger shouldn't be capable of. "Not many people are willing to pay the price and do what's necessary for the right thing. You guys are special."

"…Thanks, we're honored, Mr. Wayne, it's nice to know that there are people appreciate what we do." After a brief pause, Scott couldn't resist but added. "I suppose that you're just as special in your own way." Even though their host didn't give them a direct answer, somehow Scott felt that he could rely on this man to keep secret of his identity and the existence of X-Men, though he was not usually one to put such amount of trust in a new face so easily, exceptions happened sometimes when the situation saw it suited, besides, the Professor agreed with him in his head and his mentor was a telepath.

"I suppose I am, indeed." A hint of arrogance resurfaced and replaced the previous seriousness in his tone; however, it didn't bring out the same annoyance Scott felt at first anymore.

They parted from Wayne mansion some time after their little encounter with its owner, yet in such a short period of time Bruce Wayne had left an indelible impression in Scott Summers' mind.

The night at the party Scott met Bruce Wayne, he wouldn't say he liked the man, but then, he wouldn't say he didn't like him either.

It was probably the first and last time Scott got to meet the millionaire, and Bruce Wayne would be just like another passer-by in Scott's life, however a friendly one, or so he had thought.

He never imagined that their course would cross again in the near future, as well as their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prey (01 0f ?)

Author: Urania Chang

Fandom: X-Men (movie&comic)/Batman Begines Crossover

Pairing: Cyclops/Batman; Scott Summers/Bruce Wayne

Beta: **rachel_martin64** , **secretthought**

Warning:Pre-Slash at the moment, with possibly OOC Batman(I know nothing about him except from the movies and Lego Batman)

Rating: R (I suppose using 'R' is a safer choice...)

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Scott Summers, not even Emma could take him away from me!

Ps. If there are still mistakes, you know it's my fault. :P

The first time Scott Summers met Bruce Wayne, he couldn't say he liked the man. Wayne was cultured, graceful, and charming, but an almost visible air of arrogance surrounded him and he projected a sense of superiority that perhaps inevitably came with a wealthy upbringing. He was much like Warren, the difference being that Warren's playboy side was simply a way to deal with the loneliness and neglect he had endured as a child. Warren was an orphan in essence, just as Scott was in fact, which made them close. Bruce Wayne, however, hid something dark and mocking behind his playful mask. He was like a cat taking pleasure in watching an unsuspecting mouse before pouncing, or a bat waiting silently in the darkness for the right moment to swoop down and grab its prey.

As Scott circulated at the grand party held in the Wayne mansion, it occurred to him that Bruce Wayne was no less dangerous than any homicidal mutant or world-domination-driven psychopath the X-Men had encountered. Professor Xavier had received an invitation from the millionaire and as Xavier's de facto son it was Scott's duty to accompany him to Gotham. Scott thought he'd prefer to stay home and listen to Gambit whine all night about his relationship with Rogue (or lack of it, anyway).The money, social status and empty smiles in evidence at the banquet were enough to unnerve a once-homeless person like him.

But Scott stood dutifully beside the Professor in the middle of the resplendent hall. Polished marble tiles glittered under the chandeliers. Classical paintings on the walls were subtly spotlighted, and crimson velvet curtains draped the long windows and shielded the guests from the outside world. The place was so sumptuous it made Scott feel nervous despite his tailored designer suit and polished shoes. The Professor was well off himself, but the Xavier mansion, the place which had been Scott's shelter and home since he was a teenager, carried an air of restrained elegance that was the exact opposite of Wayne's showplace.

Charles conversed quietly with a middle-aged couple while Scott stood by listening half-heartedly and counting the minutes. The Professor undoubtedly heard his thoughts, judging by the indulgent smiles he gave Scott between conversations. Scott briefly wondered what other people might think of him wearing opaque ruby glasses indoors. But people in general catered to the quirks of the wealthy, and the wealthy tended to ignore each other's eccentricities as well.

Scott watched the crowd without much interest until he caught sight of their famous host among the Wayne, standing off in a corner, wore a disturbingly annoying half-smile on his handsome face, Wayne's evening attire looked both elegant and expensive. He looked comfortable in his corner, watching his guests mill around him, like a man watching his collection with a cool scientific interest. Clearly, Scott wasn't the only one who preferred to be an outsider.

The dark-brown eyes focused on him suddenly, as if their owner had inner radar to detect attention even from a person whose stare was concealed behind ruby quartz glasses. Those eyes were so deep and profound it was almost impossible not to be drawn into them and trapped in their mysterious depths. But the sudden spark flashing in Wayne's eyes and the curve appearing on his mouth made Scott instantly hyper-apprehensive, like a deer sensing just danger before it gets caught in the headlights of a speeding car. Scott wasn't one to feel this way, not as the experienced leader of a band of mutant outlaws. Before he could avert his gaze from the mysterious man and find something else to occupy his attention, Bruce Waynehad already decided to leave his spot and make his way over. Obviously he had finally caught an interesting specimen to have a little fun with. Why Scott automatically opted to describe himself as prey to Wayne, a man he knew only by reputation, was a thought he didn't have the luxury to examine, because the man was suddenly in front of them, fully expecting to be acknowledged by his guests.

The Professor politely exchanged greetings with Bruce Wayne and introduced Scott to their host, who seemed to be giving generous donations to the school according to Charles. The news came as a surprise to Scott. After a short conversation with Charles, Wayne smoothly directed his attention towards Scott. His eyes twinkled with inexplicable interest and made Scott uneasy, though he met Wayne's look with a natural composure strengthened by maturity.

The millionaire was a few inches taller, with a strong jawline and chiseled facial features that seemed to indicate an iron will behind his easy posture. He had a surprisingly powerful physique that Scott was more than a little envious of.

Scott had always been thin, which had earned him the nickname "Slim" back in the old days, and his build had'nt changed much even after so many years of hard practice. Though Scott understood full well that his strength lay in his mind and will, a few more pounds of muscle wouldn't hurt the leader of the X-Men, and the fact that a millionaire playboy had a brawnier physique seemed a bit insulting.

Realizing he was too focused on how Wayne looked instead of what the man was saying, Scott hastily redirected his attention. He would bet every last cent he owned that Bruce Wayne was aware of where his thoughts had staryed, judging by the barely-concealed smile at the corner of his host's mouth. Scott couldn't fight down a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"I've heard a lot of impressive things about you, Mr. Summers. I would like you to know I admire the determination and courage you and your comrades devote to a noble cause." Wayne had obviously had a lot of experience in putting an audience at ease but it didn't work this time.

Arching a brow upon hearing the words, Scott felt mildly alarmed. _This man couldn't possibly know..._Before he even finished his thought, the Professor's voice echoed in his head, whispering the answer: _He knows._

_How?_

_I don't know. He has a guarded mind, but I don't sense any malice from him._

_Could it be that he is a mutant?_

_I don't think so._

Regarding their host warily, Scott considered several different answers before he carefully replied. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's an honor to hear such a praise from you, although I must admit I'm curious as to how you know about our work; not many people do." _As well as they shouldn't_.

"I have some useful sources. Please don't be concerned. I merely want to express my admiration for what you do to help create a better world." Extending a big hand towards Scott, a look of sincerity replaced the nonchalant expression on Wayne's face. The seriousness vibrating in his deep, rich voice sent an unexpected shiver down Scott's back. Wayne's simple words, combined with his imposing manner and the warmth of his handshake, disturbed him in a way that a stranger shouldn't be capable of.

"Not many people are willing to pay the price and do what's necessary." Wayne continued. "That makes you and your comrades special."

" Thanks, we're honored, Mr. Wayne. It's good to know that there are people who appreciate what we do." After a brief pause, Scott couldn't resist adding. "I suppose you're just as special in your own way."

Somehow Scott felt that he could rely on this man to keep the secret of his identity and the existence of X-Men. Although he was not usually one to put such trust in a new aquaintance, exceptions happened sometimes when the situation merited it. Besides, he could tell the Professor agreed with him.

"I suppose I am, indeed." A hint of arrogance resurfaced and replaced the previous seriousness in his tone; however, it didn't bring out the same annoyance Scott had felt at first.

They left Wayne mansion some time after their little encounter with its owner, yet in such a short period of time Bruce Wayne had left an indelible impression in Scott Summers' mind.

The night Scott met Bruce Wayne, he wouldn't say he liked the man, but then, he wouldn't say he disliked him either. Scott supposed it was both the first and last time he would meet the billionaire. Wayne was just another passer-by in Scott's life, although a friendly one, or so he thought. He never imagined that their paths would cross again in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Prey (02 0f ?)

Author: Urania Chang

Fandom: X-Men (movie&comic)/Batman Begines Crossover

Pairing: Cyclops/Batman; Scott Summers/Bruce Wayne

Beta: rachel_martin64 , secretthought

Warning:Slash, with a bit physical in this chapter (can't believe I let Bruce Wayne get this close with Scott, not Logan, as Scott/Logan should be my OTP), and possibly OOC Batman(I know nothing about him except from the movies and Lego Batman)

Rating: R (I suppose using 'R' is a safer choice...)

Claim: Not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Scott Summers, not even Emma could take him away from me!

Author's note: I had two lovely betas to fix my story this time, they must have taken great pains to do that, and I took dear Rachel's advice to cut down the sex scene, just like she said it was too fast, and I was supposed to build a relationship between my dear Scott and Bruce Wayne. I was aware of that but didn't know how to fix the problem, though it also means that I need to re-write a big part of my next chapter!

As always, the biggest compliment goes to my betas, because they pretty much re-wrote the story for me.:D And oh! I got the first chapter beta'd as well, so you might want to check it out again, it's a lot better than my original.

Ps. If there are still mistakes, you know it's my fault. :P

Nights in Gotham always seemed darker than anywhere else. As if the entire city was separated from the rest of the world at night, breathing and living on its own in an isolated bubble with an irresistible force keeping the pureness out.

The black outfit helped him fit perfectly into the inky darkness. Intently he watched the event unfolding beneath him. It wasn't the usual armed robbery or drug deal that Batman dealt with on a daily basis. The crowd below was made up of bullies who clearly intented to vent their blind hatred and ignorance on two ashen-faced teenagers. Tails swaying frantically behind them, the kids were unmistakably mutants, and the angry mob in front of them swore feverishly and wildly waved weapons. The teenagers were visibly shaking and huddled together as if trying to make themselves a smaller target. Someone stepped out of the crowd, pointed a handgun and unclocked its safety. The clicking sound echoed loudly despite the various shouts and curses of the mob.

But the man wouldn't be allowed to pull the trigger, not when Batman was still guarding the city. The innocents, be they mutant or human, deserved to be protected qually from harm. That was what Bruce Wayne had been taught as a child, and his seven-year soul-searching had opened his eyes and convinced him.

But before Gotham's self-appointed savior could swoop down and tackle his targets, a flash of gold and blue caught the corner of Batman's eye. A blood-red blast of fury zipped across the street a beat later, slamming the gunman into a brick wall with a deafening sound and leaving him buried under a pile of debris. The rest of the angry thugs stood confused by the sudden turn of events, giving their ambusher more than sufficient time to barrel into the crowd and take down every one of them ith a blinding quickness and precision even Batman silently appreciated.

With a few startled cries and yelps, the mutant haters found themselves all lying on the ground, beaten and bruised but alive, which was not a big surprise to Bruce. From the intelligence he had gathered about the X-Men he knew they avoid killing when possible. And Bruce Wayne knew without a doubt just who the mysterious rescuer was; if the brightly-colored costume wasn't obvious enough, the trademark optic blasts were proof enough of his identity. Cyclops, the leader of the mutant superheroes -- Scott Summers, the man who had been a guest at his party not one month ago, Cyclops, who had first caught Batman's notice with his ability and skills and Scott, who at the party, had taken Bruce Wayne's interest in more ways than even Bruce had expected

The slender young man he'd met in Wayne Manor had seemed unsure of his environment but ready to stand up for himself. It didn't hurt that Scott Summers looked like the All-American boy, with his soft chestnut hair, chiseled jaw, sharp cheekbones that almost protruded out of his skin, and a full mouth Bruce was sure half the female guests had noticed. A surge of jealousy rose unbidden within him at the emory. Being a predator, Batman had a tendancy to become possessive of his prey, and the leader of X-Men had unwittingly become one of his prime targets, although in an entirely different manner of speaking.

And now Cyclops was here in Gotham, his territory, standing right under his perch, surveying the crowd for possible resistance. The teenagers watched him wild-eyed, apparently unable to decide whether or not they were out of the woods. Cyclops started to approach them, hands out and palms open, a non-threatening gesture to calm the frightened kids.

The form-hugging outfit hide little from people's imagination, showing off its owner's toned body. With a sharp, hungry smile, Batman decided it was time to make his presence known.

"Nice job."

Cyclops whipped around, a hand at his visor, ready to take action before he recognized the cloaked figure overhead. "Batman."

"And nice reflexes as well. Though you could have left these guys for me to handle. This is Gotham, after all." Batman spoke casually, but truth be told, he didn't appreciate other costumed heroes barrelling into his city. For this man, though, he could make an exception.

"With all due respect, Batman, we take care of our own kind. These boys are our responsibility." Cyclops' posture relaxed, relatively speaking of course, and he lowered his hand upon recognizing Gotham's legendary hero.

"I suppose you have a point, Cyclops. Now what do you intend to do with these kids?" Dropping soundlessly onto the ground, Bruce stood face-to-face with the X-Men's leader, smirking when he noticed that the mutant's subtle appreciation of his swift move.

"I have transportation just around the block. If they're willing I'll take them straight to the Xavier Institute, and they'll be safe there." Cyclops sounded firm and proud of his Mutant High. Optimism was undeniably an occupational requirement when it came to being a superheroe. He turned to address the boys. "Are you two ready to come and give it a chance?"

The teenagers exchanged an uncertain look with each other. They hesitantly turned to regard the man in front of them for a brief moment before both slowly nodding. Their faces said clearly that if Batman was on this stranger's side then it must be safe to go with him to this school. Besides, it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go.

"Good, then we'll be leaving. Thanks for looking out for mutants in Gotham. You have our gratitude."

Cyclops shifted to address him directly. Those full, red lips became more expressive and tempting when their owner was willing to talk and not shy away. _Will __they be soft and pliant, or hot and demanding when I get to taste them?_ Bruce wondered.

"Don't mention it. I'll accompany you to your transportation; believe me, walking on Gotham's streets for even a short distance at night can be difficult sometimes."

The cape-clad hero started leading the way, confident that his offer wouldn't be rejected; with a shrug, Cyclops motioned the kids to follow and fell into step beside him.

With the four of them walking down the empty street, their steps echoed disturbingly loudly in his ears, but as far as Batman could tell, no one was within the range to launch an ambush; they were alone in this area. This was just as he wanted.

"You and your team do a lot of things for mutants and the whole world. The government and the general public may not appreciate it much, but those few who can see past the surface do understand."

"Thanks. It means a lot for us to hear it from you. I guess there's not much difference between fighting felons and misguided mutants."

"They're both the same, blinded by ego. And we know what the world will become should everyone choose to simply stand by and watch. There aren't many people who're willing to pay the price and do what's necessary. But there are others like you and me, and we're all doing our best."

The mutant turned sharply towards Bruce, as he expected, brows knitting. Something in Batman's hoarse tone had gripped the young man's attention; a familiar phrase, even if this time it was said in a device-altered voice. Bruce Wayne took satisfaction at seeing a slight tremor run through the lithe body. Even the visor could not conceal the look of surprise dawning on Cyclops's face.

"You-" Scott stopped himself midway, mindful of revealing Batman's identity. Another part of him was still struggling with this revelation, and what surprised him most was that it was Batman chose to share this secret with him.

"I look forward to meeting your alter ego again, and it's only fair that you should know mine."

Batman's mouth had a dangerously seductive curve; so much like the one on Bruce Wayne's face, the night he and Scott Summers had met at his party, Cyclops looked away. Bruce's smile only got wider and a sharp glint flashed in his eyes.

"I believe this is where you parked?" Rounding the corner, they arrived at an inconspicuous entrance into Central Park. Bruce shrugged as Scott took the lead, and he stayed with the mutants until they reached the Great Lawn. Nothing resembling any kind of conveyance was in sight. The boys looked on curiously. Their fears had faded in the company of their rescuers, and their natural teenage curiosity started to emerge.

Cyclops looked down at them with the small smile he saved for mutant children. "Just a second." He took a small remote control device from one of his utility pouches and pressed a button to deactivate the Blackbird's cloak.

The two teenagers mouthed a silent "wow" simultaneously, looking in awe at the the sleek, imposing stealth jet suddenly revealed. Mutant or human, no boy would be able to resist a plane like the Blackbird. Even Batman was interested, though he took pains to mask it.

"Let's get you guys inside and strapped in for a short flight. When we get back to the school there's going to be a nice warm bed waiting for you and probably some hot chocolate if I know Hank McCoy. He's our doctor and he'll make sure you two are all right. You'll like him, everyone does; he's blue and furry, kind of like a giant teddy bear." Cyclops was already halfway up the jet's ramp before the kids finally closed their mouths and hurried after him. After a moment, Batman followed as well.

Once the boys were strapped into their seats in the rear cabin, they continued their wide-eyed inspection of the interior of the Blackbird, nodding their understanding when told that there would be some pre-flight checks before they took off.

Cyclops closed the door to the rear cabin And turned to find Batman unexpectedly behind him, silent and unnervingly close. Scott's pulses quickened . Batman had an inexplicable way of making his heart race, or maybe it was Bruce Wayne behind the cowl who made him felt that way.

Scott cleared his throat, hoping to steady his voice before spoke up. "Thanks again for the help, and for letting me know who you are. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you figured out my identity." He stepped back a little. "If there is ever anything you need from us --"

"Actually, there is one thing." The cloaked figure edged even nearer, seemingly unaware of or unconcerned about invading his mutant ally's personal space. "And it doesn't require your X-Men, just you." The last words were spoken softly into the young leader's ear; they were so close now that their breath mingled together.

Cyclops swallowed. The growing lust lingering around the two of them had its origins in the first night they had met. It had subsided when they had parted and had been reawakened tonight with their proximity. His body was already responding before his mind could understand the situation. "I -"

"I know you're available. You and your wife separated months ago. And you're interested, just as I am."

With Scott's back already pushed against the cabin door, Bruce easily took advantage of his astonishment at how much Batman knew about his life. Bruce pressed himself into the other man's warmth and rubbed himself against Scott. Cyclops' sharp inhalation had Batman chuckling. The younger man gave in and gradually started to rock back. Their movements became synchronized without either of them being conscious of it. The friction made them both groan aloud, and Bruce for one felt grateful that the cabin door was made of thick and presumably soundproof metal.

Bruce found it satisfying to see the man with a legendary reputation for self-control immersed in pleasure; moreover, to be the cause of it. He shifted his weight to fully pinned Scott against the door, increasing the force and speed of his rubbing to make both of them breathless. Scott's hands gripped his arms; the red glow behind his visor had darkened to almost black. His pale skin was flushed and those full lips were open, gasping for air. Bruce bent down to capture them into a demanding kiss. They were every bit as pliant and hot as he had fantasized. _I can feast on them forever_, he decided.

But he knew he needed to slow things down. He wasn't looking for a one-night stand, and anyway the setting was less than optimal. With some reluctance Batman pushed himself off the other warm body, feeling a little smug as Cyclops' still slightly trembling hands clung to him. "I've got to go." He could see the sharp, almost accusatory look shot at him even through the opaque ruby quartz.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started." And with that, Batman was gone from the cabin, leaving a somewhat disoriented and tousled Cyclops alone in the dark, shivering slightly with the sudden loss of body heat.

Minutes later, the sleek Blackbird rose up in the air and sped towards Westchester, bringing her passengers and pilot with new-found feelings back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Prey (03 0f ?)

Author: Urania Chang

Fandom: X-Men (movie&comic)/Batman Begins Crossover

Pairing: Cyclops/Batman; Scott Summers/Bruce Wayne

Beta: **secretthought**

Warning: Slash (but nothing happened in this chapter), with possibly OOC Batman(I know nothing about him except from the movies and Lego Batman)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Scott Summers, not even Emma could take him away from me!

Ps. If there are still mistakes, you know it's my fault. :P  
Author's Note:I've decided to make this story as an open-ending one, which means it won't have a definite ending to this crossover, I'll go along with it for as long as I can and whenever I have an idea, this way the writing won't become a burden and kill the interests.

After letting Rogue take the boys to the med-lab and shutting down the blackbird, Scott made his way towards his room intending to get a shower to wash off the feather-like feelings lingering on his body after his encounter with the Batman. Hopefully this gives him the opportunity to think about the situation with a clearer head. It didn't bother Scott much that Bruce Wayne was a man; he had always been bi, just never outwardly acted on it. All the other Original Five members and the Professor knew about it though, but he wasn't sure about Alex. His little brother might freak out, but not over the gay thing mind you, but the "Scott?! My be-all-and-end-all big brother likes MEN?!" thing. Not to mention Corsair and Nathan, um...that's another story to deal with. Oh, and the rest of the team...well, there was no need to give them one more piece of news to gossip about. Lord knows how imaginative his fellow mutants could be sometimes, especially when they were bored. He was only glad that Logan and Hank weren't nearby, or they would have caught the smell of pheromone all over him in less than a heartbeat. You just weren't supposed to come back from a mission with stench of sex anyway, well probably with Gambit as an exception but definitely not him, not Scott Summers. Nope.

Of course, there was no way he would be so lucky- Jean was standing right outside his room, looking rather grumpy. Which wasn't such a surprise since she had been awfully moody after she absorbed the Phoenix Force and finally got herself a codename. That was about the only good thing the alien entity brought to them, because everything else just slowly but surely fell apart around Scott. His love for Jean and hers for him, their promise to each other, their life and future -- all started crumbling under the weight of Jean's instability. His rapport with her no longer existed; arguments filled their days and turned into fights, all leading to their final decision of breaking up after months of painfully struggling for a way to get back to when things were perfect for them. When they had the comfort of knowing and understanding each other without a single word spoken. _Maybe that was their real issue; they were no longer able to communicate. _Jean went to Logan almost immediately. Scott wasn't particularly hurt or upset, since he was already too tired to care and wished for nothing other than a quiet night without having to shout or yell at his top of lungs or attempting to avoid flying objects. He just wanted peace.

But Jean's problem obviously remained even though she was with Logan. They started the yelling routine less than one week after they got together and Logan asked for a solo mission right after the second week, it didn't help calm Jean's agitation. Scott would feel sorry for both of them if he hadn't been emotionally drained already, so he chose not to get involved. Instead, he chose to spend time with Warren, Hank, Bobby, Alex and Nathan, occasionally with Gambit (whenever he broke up with Rogue) and tried to steer his life back on track. It worked for him, since he was feeling better and more like his old self. Though he was a bit lonely, mostly because of missing the sexual aspect of a relationship. He was not one to indulge in masturbation or one-night stands, but the need was growing steadily stronger. It was probably one of the reasons why he responded to the other man so fast and almost lost his head tonight.

"Scott!"

Jean's sharp tone snapped him out of his thoughts, and he groaned inwardly before replied. "What do you want, Jean?"

Jean gave him a hard look that twisted her soft features, something Scott was so familiar with after seeing it on her face for nearly a year, after she became the Phoenix. "I want to get back together."

Scott could only stare at her blankly, until his mind processed the meaning of her words. "What-why? What about Logan?"

"It's not working, him and me. He is not what I need."

With his mouth hanging open for a good ten seconds, Scott snapped it shut with visible force. Memories danced in his mind, images of: him and Jean arguing, fighting night over frustrating night, him storming out of their bedroom, her TK throwing everything- including their wedding photo at him. Their friends watching with hopeless concern, playing smoothly like a well-edit slide until it rolled to the unrelated. The last, yet freshest image was of the armor-clad man with a rich, deep voice and dark-brown eyes, whose warmth was all over him no more than half an hour ago. Warmth he hadn't had and had been craving for so long without being aware of it.

"No. I'm sorry, Jean, but we can't- I can't get back with you." She was about to say something, but Scott wouldn't let her. He had to make it clear and final with her. "You forgot that it didn't work out between us as well. I'm sorry, Jean, really, but I've tried. I think maybe what you need right now is to make peace with yourself, me, Logan, the Professor or anyone else. We won't be able to do that for you, we'll be there for you but first you have to find your balance, and it's something you need to do on your own." With that, he moved past her and went in his room- he really needed his shower.

The next few days went blissfully normal, giving Scott enough time to put his little affair with Batman into a tiny box labeled 'Just aone time thing' and shove it to the back of his mind. Never mind what the older hero said when leaving the aircraft, the man was probably trying not to be rude. It certainly would make Batman look like an asshole if he just parted without saying anything, or worse, saying something alone the lines such as 'That feels great, really, I figured that both of us could use some release, guess I was right and it was even better than I thought, pity the circumstance wasn't right to do the whole thing. Well, got to go, busy schedule, surely you understand, right? Maybe we can finish the whole deal some other time.' Although, Scott was pretty sure that Bruce Wayne wasn't one who would lack lady friends for this sort of thing…_and come on, like he didn't know which super heroines the Justice League had? Bobby drooled at those girls/women on a daily basis and thus annoyed the girls/women on his team, and Scott refused to be dragged into the age-old sex war_… and he was surely experienced both as a businessman and a playboy to know better. Maybe it was simply an adrenaline driven impulse so strong that it just had to be taken care of there and then, but Scott wasn't about to complain, he needed it anyway. Just didn't realize it until he was confronted by the need. He was glad that Batman had stomped on the brakes before things got out of hand (_traumatizing the two boys with live sexual intercourse wasn't what considered their rescue method protocol the X-Men aspired to for mutants_).

There was another thing on his mind; just how much did Bruce Wayne know? So far, he knew a lot about his life, and it unnerved Scott. It was not because Batman might somehow spill the X-Man's secrets (_not that he had many_). The armor-clad superhero fought as ferociously, if not more, against evil as them, and the chance of him turning against the X-Men was as remote as the chance of Batman painting his bat-suit pink. But the mere thought of being so closely watched without him knowing still deeply bothered Scott; the world's best detective or not, an upgrade of the mansion's defense system was the first priority he had to ask Remy and Kitty to do. A cheery female voice startled him out of his thoughts; Jubilee poked her head into the recreation room to call out, a big smile threatened to split her lightly tanned face. He had forgot that he and the gum-popping teenager were the only ones left in the mansion this afternoon, everyone else had gone out. He was NOT being anti-social like Hank and Bobby teased when they were leaving, since Jubilee was never anywhere near the word and the fact that she was staying as well was proof enough. He was just...preoccupied with his thoughts, that's all.

"Hey, Scott, there's someone on the phone wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Jubes. Who is it?" He made his way over to where the bouncy girl by the phone was, who could barely contain herself from jumping up and down.

"It's Mr. Wayne." Jubilee's eyes held a spark which gleamed whenever the kid found something exciting or another juicy piece of gossip material, completed with her voice going up another notch instantly. Apparently receiving a call from the famous billionaire was one of those things.

Scott stumbled to an abrupt halt. "Wayne? Bruce Wayne?"

"Yep. And his voice is sooooo sexy! Is he as good-looking as he looks on TV? Come on, Cyke, you met him at the party! A girl has to know everything about a hunk like Bruce Wayne. I can't believe you didn't tell me right away! That's mean!" The girl started bubbling, as usua l. One of Jubilee's most charming characteristics, but sometimes could be annoying as hell. Seeing, or rather, sensing Scott was glaring at her, she shut up wisely and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine, I'll just go away." She turned and walked back into the rec room, she called out from inside before Scott could pick up the phone. "You still have to tell me how he looks in person!"

Shaking his head, Scott knew the young resident firecracker well enough that if he didn't fulfill her teen curiosity he wouldn't be able to enjoy any moment of peace for the rest of his life, a fate worse than being left alone in Antarctica in his opinion (_Gambit might argue with him about it, but Lebeau was the type who'd rather die than eat alone_). Turning his attention back to the phone with the other man waiting on the other end of line, wondering what had prompted Wayne to make this call, Scott took a deep breath and picked up the receiver carefully as if he were mere seconds from facing a combined attack of Apocalypse, Onslaught and Sinister. _It's probably just business-related, something about the mob I took out or the boys, quit over-analyzing, Summers._ "Hello?"

"Scott?"

_Since when were we on a first-name calling basis?_ "Yes. Mr. Wayne, can I help you?"

"Please, call me Bruce." The man's voice was as deep and vibrant as if he was standing right beside him. Scott had to fight down an urge to shudder and remind himself that Bruce Wayne wasn't anywhere near him at this moment. _This is getting more and more ridiculous; the man is not even here! Get a grip, Scott, you can do this! _"Er...sure. Can I help you?...Bruce?" _Well, wasn't as hard as I thought it would be...GET YOUR MIND BACK TO PRESENT SCOTT SUMMERS! _The mental kick had the desired effect and Scott's wandering mind snapped back to the on-going conversation.

Bruce Wayne chuckled. He CHUCKLED. Like he knew every thought went through Scott's head, and that, didn't matter what the reason was, annoyed Scott Summers, or the Cyclops part in him. "Well?" He demanded impatiently.

"Nothing too dramatic, I just want to know if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight. Just you and me."

Scott blinked at the invitation, because seriously, did Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, just ask him out? Maybe he should tell Jubilee that, surely she will squeak, or faint, or probably do both at this information (personally, he would prefer she chose the second option much more).

"Well?" If Scott didn't know better, he would have thought that Wayne was mocking him, but not really, the man was too sophisticated to do such a thing so blatantly, more like a prompt, because Scott was completely silent. _Why the hell not? Bobby has kitchen duty tonight and I know I'm not looking forward to having donuts and instant soup for dinner. _"Sure, I'm available."

"Excellent, I'll have my driver to pick you up at 7:00 pm, you don't need to dress up. It's just a private diner two friends of mine recommended, I want us to be...casual about this, are you okay with the arrangements, Scott?"

"Er...yes. That sounds good." What else to say? Bruce Wayne seemed to have everything planned, like he knew Scott would agree to go, he probably even knew that they would have donuts for dinner tonight. Scott just knew that he *knew* and Scott was determined to find out why the billionaire knew so much about them, about him, Batman or not. Someone in the mansion had been leaking out their information, unwittingly, of course, and never anything obviously important, but detailed enough to let other people piece something together for their purpose, people such as the world's best detective. "If there's nothing else..."

"No, see you then, Scott. I'm looking forward to meeting you tonight." Again, the rich voice, lacking none of its ability to send down a shudder even via telephone. Scott accepted it, even welcomed it, what's the point in denying if you had no other choice but embraced it?

"Likewise, Mr...I mean Bruce."


End file.
